Help Us
by Sky Aquamarine
Summary: I suck at summaries. Well since katniss and Peeta got married what if they never got rich or fame?  don;t get mad at me for the summary rated T because it's the Hunger Games
1. The Start

I woke up with a jump. A nightmare. Of course, today's reaping day. I'm Aurora Mellark. So, pretty much we just hope we DON'T get reaped. My parents won but they said it was a miracle so, yeah, may the odds be in my favor.

As I walked towards the fourteen year old girls and I saw my friend Alli

"Let's hope we don't get reaped this year, "Alli said shyly. So, there's Effie Trinket young as ever wonder how they make her so young. I thought.

"Girls first …. Aurora Mellark" she said. I quietly walked up on stage as my friend's and family's faces screamed in fear. My thoughts start wondering about the games. Am I going to die or live?"Now boys … George Walter" Effie said. Now I was shocked because he had only 3 slips in there compared to my 24 and I also, had a crush on him ever since I was 7.


	2. Friends and Family

As we shook hands, I saw his Bright blue eyes and his scared looking face."It's going to be okay" I whispered.

I walked into my room and Alli came in "I feel so sad for you and I'll try to feed your family best I can" she said handing me her bracelet, with her favorite gem, aquamarines on it. "Are you sure this is your favorite and it might come off or I'll die with it?

I'm sure because I want my best friend to remember me before she dies or if she comes back and if you do come back keep it so you can remember me.

Why do you look so sad? Are you leaving? Sorry, can't tell you but if you do come back I will."

So, the peacekeepers motioned her to leave and Johnathan, my brother, came in.

"Hey John.

Hi, hope you don't die.

Yeah, but mom's been training me for this moment. I'm good at archery and throwing knives, so long distance is my strength. I'm okay at using a sword too.

Okay, sure. When you come back I have a present for you. Bye" He left.


	3. Tributes

_Hi I'm writing in italics. Let me tell you something abugt Aurora and George. Aurora: Black hair, blue eyes. Age: 14 __George: Light brown hair, green eyes Age: 14 _

Then, I got onto the train after I said goodbye to my brother and Alli. My parents called me into the common room to watch the other reapings. I sat down next to George.

"Hi, I'm Aurora, nice to meet you.

I'm George nice to meet you too.

Let's see which tributes we can trust and which ones are just dangerous."

**District One**. Carissa Vega, blonde curly hair, sharp green eyes, very beautiful but dangerous. Isaac Hades, black hair, brown eyes, still very handsome but not as George, and even more dangerous than Carissa. I thought that because they both volunteered.

**District Two**. Gabriella Peterson, straight light brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes, pretty and dangerous, bad combination. Caden Lucas, blonde hair, blue piercing eyes, by the looks he does look very scared, possibly a wimp. Never decide by looks alone though.

**District Three**. Haley Vincent, red hair, fox-like eyes, like those of that girl, what my mom called foxface, my dad killed by accident. If she's like that person she's untrustworthy. Mason Ty, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, could I trust him?

**District Four**. Sydney Grey, thick brown hair, hazel eyes, totally dangerous and untrustworthy. Evan Graham, bleached white hair (might be on steroids) green eyes, might be dangerous to the careers too.

**District Five**. Johanna Free, fine black hair, dark brown eyes, I could form an alliance with her. Ryan Johns, light brown hair, strong build, light and sincere eyes red and puffy from crying. I'm able to form an alliance with both of them even though they're both from District 5.

**District Six**. Allison Blackwater, brown curly hair, gray eyes, pretty and trustworthy, a very good combination. Christopher Jones, brown hair, green eyes, seems very nice and trustworthy.


	4. Tributes Cont

District Seven. Emma Linemen, thick, straight, and curly brown hair, brown eyes, pretty, and nice. Aaron Evers, black hair, brown eyes, dangerous just like the careers.

District Eight. Vivian Right, fine dark black hair, brown eyes, very pretty, dangerous but trustworthy. Adam Younger, blonde hair, blue eyes, strong, dangerous, but unlikely to be a career.

District Nine. Erika Summer, curly, short, brown hair, green eyes, trustworthy, but very scared though. Gregory Combs, light brown hair, blue eyes, seems very familiar.

"Um… he looks so familiar to someone" I said shyly.

"Maybe, he was a son of a cousin of someone who died in the games." George said.

"Yeah, might be right."

District Ten. Felicia Bruce, light blonde hair, brown eyes, pretty and scared. Wonder if she's faking. Edmund Bryan, black hair, warm gray eyes, but red and puffy from crying like most of the girls that are not careers. Both look very nice and trustworthy.

District Eleven. Dalia Blake, dirty brown hair, from working in the fields, tired brown eyes. Davis Baker, light brown hair, strong blue eyes.


	5. Almost to the Stylists

PLEASE REVIEW to make mad and grumpy people HAPPY. and if you do you get a couple of word just for you and a PM from me to thank you ( the word will be in bold and italics)

"Hey George, Dalia looks a girl named Rue. Why is that?

Rue's dead, right?

Right.

Maybe her sister had a kid and there she is."George said. Then we watched ourselves go up on stage. We shook hands. Then my mom came in.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?

Pretty good.

Okay, Claudius Templesmith said that two tributes from the same District can win this year, so don't kill each other.

Okay." I said cheerfully because I don't have to kill him."So, let's help each other, okay?

Sure." George says.

"Any important advice for us, mom?

Yeah, get a weapon and run to a water source then try to form alliances to protect yourselves from the careers, okay?

But, what if the arena is a desert this year and there is no water?

You try to get a backpack make sure there is water in it or find some cacti and drink from that. Don't get mad at the stylists because the things they do are pretty critical, so make them happy.

Sure" I said then we got off the train and into the Capital to meet our prep team and stylists.

PLEASE PRESS THE BLUE LINK ( whatever you want to call it) PLEASE REVIEW :)


	6. The Chariot Ride

**Hey if you review thank you and if you didn't meanies**

Annabelle, Rachel, and Zane are my prep team they ripped all my hair off. No wonder my mom said to obey them.

"Ow! Ow! That hurt so badly!" I shrieked.

"One more left then it's over. 1…2…3…" Annabelle said. _Rip _

"Ow! Ow! Oh my god that HURT!" I said as I slipped into my robe.

"Now you're ready to meet Cinna, your stylist." Rachel says.

"Hi Aurora. I'm Cinna, you and your mother's stylist.

What am I going to wear for the chariot ride?

Oh, you're going to wear this," he said as he pulls out a red strapless dress with orange and yellow highlights and a pair of wings.

"Wow it's so beautiful!

Put on the dress" Cinna says. Then I put on the dress then Annabelle puts on my makeup, then Rachel makes my hair curly and silky. Zane pierced my ears so the earring could fit and he also puts on my necklace. When Cinna came in with my shoes I felt glad because they weren't high heels. Then I looked in the mirror find out that Annabelle put orange and yellow eye shadow on my eyes and red lip gloss on and Cinna also paints my nails sparkly red, yellow, and orange.

When they were done with my makeup and other things, I went outside to meet my parents and Effie.

"Wow. Cinna did his magic again" my mom said.

"I know you look so shocking" my dad said.

"Totally fire girl right?" I asked

"Yeah, well let's get on the chariot now" Effie said.

I walked up on to the chariot and George was dressed in a suit with red, orange, and yellow flames on it.

"Wow, you look so beautiful," said George.

"Thanks, you look amazing too."I said then I blushed. Thank goodness I had makeup on to hide it.

"I hope you don't get mad at me, after the chariot ride.

Why would I get mad at you? You've done nothing wrong.

You'll see."

Then he took my hand in his as the chariot landed. We stepped out of the chariot then he kissed me. What! Did he just KISS me! I opened my eyes and realized he did and is still , so I pushed him away from me and ran off. I was completely happy those second when he kissed me. _**Am I insane!**_


	7. SORRY  Author Note

Sorry I had lots of homework and the desktop computer was being used by my mom and the tributes ages discaimer I do not own the hunger games that's Suzanna Collins who owns the huger games please do not sue me

Clarissa 15

Isaac 16

Caden 16

Gabriella 15

Haley 17

Mason 18

Sydney 16

Evan 14

Johanna 14

Ryan 15

Allison 14

Christopher 15

Emma 14

Aaron 14

Vivian 14

Adam 16

Erika 13

Gregory 17

Felicia 12

Edmund 16

Dalia 12

Davis 15

please don't stop reading I know I'm not the best writer and please keep faith in me,** PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE**


	8. Apology

hey sorry for not updating for lots of days. please don't leave me and this review.

hey sorry for not updating.

When I ran off, I bumped into Allison Blackwater and Emma Linemen.

"Ah, sorry!"

"_It's okay."_ Said Emma.

Wait, aren't you that girl from District 12 that kissed the other tribute from your district?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, do you guys want to form an alliance?

Sure. We can take out the careers faster. I'll get Aaron to come too." Emma said happily.

"That's great, I'll see if Chris wants to join too, bye see ya later." Allison skipped away.

I got into the elevator and slammed number 12 to get to my room. To my surprise, George was in my room waiting for me.

"Sorry, this is what I was worried about." He said sadly.

"Why? Why did you take my first kiss?" I said beginning to sob.

"To get us some sponsors, to help us in the game. It was kind of what your dad did….

Okay…. But why did you have to take my first kiss? Couldn't you do something else?

So, do you want to see your friends and brother?

Yeah, but why did you take my first kiss? I said with my voice shaking.

"So we can get out of here alive." He hugged me.

"I already know I'm going to die here." I whispered.

"No you're not, have some confidence in yourself and I'm leaving we already had dinner so if you're hungry there's somethin' on the table."

He said as he shut the door gently. I thought about going to sleep, so I did having the same nightmare I had two nights ago.


End file.
